Pull Me Up
by rosejean
Summary: Kecelakaan parah yang telah merenggut nyawa Ron dan Hermione Weasley telah memberikan luka yang mendalam kepada dua orang anaknya yaitu Rose dan Hugo. Disaat Rose telah lelah dengan semuanya kemudian munculah dua orang familiar yang mampu mengobati luka di hidupnya.Dapatkah?... / Chap 2 is up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda

**Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata 'Sempurna'

**D**on't like **D**on't read!

**Enjoy this fic!**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~Pull Me Up~**

Sudah 3 jam dia terlarut memandangi setiap inci figura bergerak yang menampakkan kedua orangtuanya sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendong dua anak yang dia yakini adalah dirinya dan adik laki lakinya.

'TingTong, bel pintu otomatis yang berbunyi setiap seseorang datang ini berdentang dan muncul pemuda berambut pirang platina dengan membawa dua dus berukuran sedang ke salah satu meja buku. "Hi Red, bisa kau tt-tolong aku memindahkan kitab - kitab tebalmu dari meja sana? Ugh,,cepatlah ..berat sekali dus sialan ini" umpat sang pemuda pirang.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengumpat disini, Scorp? Aku khawatir selepas ini akan menyematkan salah satu kitabku ke dalam mulutmu!" Kecam Rose sambil menyeka sedikit matanya yang sedari tadi basah.

Entah apa yang lucu dibenak pemuda pirang ini yang sontak terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya didepan sang gadis yang justru memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada."oke oke Red, aku tahu ini tidak lucu. Aku minta maaf" sambil menyudutkan bibirnya ke arah Rose.

Gadis itu masih merapihkan paket buku baru yang dibawa pemuda pirang tadi. "Scorpius, kenapa kau kesini setiap hari?" Tanya Rose.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak tertimbun oleh kitab - kitab?" Katanya jahil dan langsung mendapat lemparan kotak pensil dari Rose

"ouch..!" Pekiknya. "Bisakah 1 menit dalam hidupmu untuk bersikap serius!" oceh Rose.

"Iya Redsie, aku melakukan ini semua kan hanya diwaktu senggang dan ya..ini semua menyenangkan bagiku" katanya.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu memandangnya serius walaupun dirinya sedang tidak ingin serius saat ini. Waktu beranjak sore dan Scorpius telah meninggalkan toko sejak tadi. Gadis itu menutup toko dan segera berapparate tepat dihalaman depan Godric Hollow kediaman Mr dan Mrs Potter. Dia pun segera membuka knop pintu dan membuka mantel. 'ramai sekali didalam,sepertinya ada tamu' pikir Rose. Tiba tiba Ginny menghampirinya.<p>

"Kau sudah pulang sayang? syukurlah, mom sudah siapkan air panas untukmu mandi Rose" kata Ginny sambil mencium dahi putri barunya itu.

"Ya ampun mom kau tak perlu se repot ini. oh ya ramai sekali, sedang ada siapa mom?" Ucapnya. "James sayang, dia baru saja pulang dari bulgaria setelah pertandingan musim panas lalu . bergabunglah dengan Lilly, Rose." Kata Ginny sambil kembali menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Lilly terlalu bersemangat menarik Rose untuk bergabung bersama kakak laki lakinya dan alhasil membuat kaki sepupu sekaligus kakak perempuannya ini tersandung meja tamu Dan~

"aaargh!" pekiknya setelah terpental ke pangkuan seseorang yang dia yakini adalah...

"Kau baik - baik saja ,Rosie?"katanya. Suaranya yang agak serak berhasil membuatku menganga tepat didepan wajahnya. Ah , ya dia sedikit lebih tampan sekarang atau tepatnya sangat tampan!.

Aku masih mengamati setiap inci wajahnya. Matanya, hidungnya , rahangnya yang tirus dan mataku terpatri pada bibir tipisnya yang basah. 'Bloody hell , entah bagaimana bisa mahluk paling tidak menyenangkan dihadapanku ini bisa terlihat menakjubkan dimataku! Bunuh aku sekarang,merlin!' batinku sesak.

"Rosie...melamun,eh?" Lambaian tangannya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ttii-tidak James, maaf" kataku sambil berdiri memperbaiki pakaianku yang sedikit acak - acakan.

"By the way, welcome home James." Senyumku simpul .

"Thanks Rosie, apa kabarmu ? kudengar Malfoy junior berkencan denganmu,eh?" Katanya hati-hati. Aku menoleh ke arah Al yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan Lilly yang terkikik geli, sudah pasti Lilly lah yang memberitahukan hal itu kepada James.

"Kami tidak berkencan, hanya saja Scorp selalu datang ke toko untuk membantu. Ya, hanya itu saja" kataku sambil mendelik pada Lilly.

"Sepertinya dia ada maksud lain padamu,Rose. Yah, kau tahu kan Malfoy itu licik?" Al menambahkan.

"Albus! Dia tidak seperti itu" kataku sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Well, sepertinya kau beruntung sista." James mengacak rambutku. Ada perasaan berdesir saat James menyentuh rambutku, kami berpandangan sesaat dan aku akui James sangat 'wow' sekarang ini.

Aku melihat jauh kedalam iris coklatnya yang gelap, mencari sesuatu yang spesial dari pemuda paling menyebalkan yang kukenal ini. Entahlah, aku pasti akan menemukannya nanti.

"Aku akan ke atas untuk mandi,so see ya " kataku sambil meninggalkan Al dan James yang masih mengobrol asik diikuti Lilly yang mengekor dibelakangku.

* * *

><p>Hal yang membuatku bersyukur dirumah ini adalah Harry dan Ginny yang tidak pernah membedakan perlakuannya terhadapku dan Hugo dengan anak anak mereka. Walaupun orangtua kami meninggalkan beberapa investasi asuransi dan tabungan di gringots , Harry melarang kami untuk menggunakan itu semua dengan alasan untuk masa depan kami nanti.<p>

Sebenarnya aku selalu menolak jika Harry menyelipkan uang saku bulanan untukku dan Hugo, namun Harry selalu menang untuk itu. Bulan depan aku akan memulai bekerja paruh waktu pada Kementrian Auror, tentu saja segala test ujian ku dibantu Harry tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Rosie...Lilly...ayo turun segera" terdengar mom yang sudah memanggil untuk makan malam. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Aku menuruni anak tangga dan "Gyaaa...!" aku terpeleset dan sangat terkejut lalu seketika sepasang tangan memelukku erat. Aku membaui 'Musk' yang menyengat ke dalam hidungku dan "James?" Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Kau tak apa,Rosie? ..." kami bertatapan lama dan baru menyadari tumitku lebam akibat terbentur handle tangga.

"Ouch,,,sial!" Pekikku sambil memegang tumitku yang lebam. "Sepertinya kakimu lebam, Dearest. Ayo, aku akan mengobatinya dibawah" dia merangkulku hangat.

"Astaga sayang ,apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" Ginny terlihat khawatir sementara Harry langsung bangun dan mengambil air hangat.

"Aku tak apa, mom. Hanya terpeleset di tangga tadi dan James menolongku" kataku meyakinkan. Harry memberikan bak berisi air hangat pada Ginny untuk meredakan pembengkakkan pada tumitku sementara James masih setia disampingku.

Aku teringat mendiang mom untuk sesaat. 'Mom, aku rindu kau dan dady...sangat rindu' air mataku menetes ke tangan Ginny dan membuatnya mendongak ke wajahku. "Kau menangis sayang?" Katanya sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Aku minta maaf jika selalu merepotkanmu seperti ini,mom. Aku minta maaf" kataku lalu Ginny sontak memelukku.

"Kau adalah gadis yang baik , Rose. Kau adalah putriku sekarang,bagian penting dalam keluarga ini dan ini memang sudah sewajarnya tugas bagi seorang ibu. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasku" isaknya dibahuku.

"Ehm..bisakah kita makan sekarang? Aku akan sangat sedih sekali jika berat badanku turun dua kilogram hanya karna telat makan malam" cibirnya tanpa dosa.

Aku mendelik pada James. "Baiklah ayo kita makan malam" Ginny membantuku berjalan. Kami menikmati makan malam dengan canda tawa bersama. Sesekali James menaikkan sepasang alisnya ke arahku entah apa yang dia maksudkan dengan isyarat itu dan tentu saja membuatku merengut heran kearahnya. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini dan apa yang aku dapat hari ini tentu saja tidak akan aku sia siakan.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari seperti biasa kami sarapan bersama ,tetapi aku tidak melihatnya dan Al pagi ini.<p>

"Aku tidak lihat James dan Al diatas, kemana mereka pergi?" Kataku membuka pembicaraan. Harry menutup lembaran Daily Prophetnya lalu menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Mereka berdua pergi ke stadion dipusat London, aku dengar sepertinya mereka akan maraton disana. Nah, kau ke toko hari ini Rose?"katanya hangat.

"Yup, dad. Sepertinya Lilly akan mengantarku ke toko sebelum dia berangkat ke King Cross" usulku meyakinkan dan membuat Lilly mengangguk disela sela sarapannya. "Tapi kakimu masih membiru,sayang" lirih Ginny.

"Aku akan pulang jam 3,mom. Aku janji" cengirku pada Ginny. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa Lilly ada dirumah tentunya? Sudah 3 hari Lilly ijin pulang dari asrama karna terserang penyakit typhus. Madam Poppy bilang 'Lilly membutuhkan istirahat total dirumah karna lebih efisien dalam penyembuhan' ujarnya serius. Dan siang ini Lilly akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Kami sudah sampai di toko buku ibuku yang bertuliskan 'Jean's Bookstore'. Aku segera menarik beberapa gordein yang menutupi jendela.

"Aku pulang sekarang , Rosie. Lysander akan menjemputku 15 menit lagi dirumah." katanya sambil memelukku dan kemudian dia berdissaparate.

Tingtong,

"selamat pagi Red". Aku menoleh dan mendapati Scorpius yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Pagi Grey, dan apa yang kau bawa hari ini? Bukan muntahan troll kan?" Cibirku. Dia berjalan gugup ke arahku lalu menyodorkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dia genggam dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang aku yakini adalah milik keluarga Malfoy.

"Aku tahu aku tidak cukup tampan, aku tidak bisa romantis padamu, bahkan aku tidak bisa menarik perhatianmu selama ini. Tapi , berada disampingmu selama ini aku merasa nyaman dan aku merasa harus terus selalu berada disampingmu. Ya, aak-aku menyukaimu Rose. M-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucapnya serius.

Aku tidak melihat kebohongan diraut wajah Scorpius . Aku memang menyukainya, sangat menyukainya malah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. maaf Scorp, Ini semua terlalu cepat untukku." Lirihku. "It's ok Red, aku menagihnya besok ?". Katanya riang. Dia mengusap rambutku lembut dan tersenyum. Jenggot Merlin! Aku bersumpah tidak ada satupun fans fanatik cowok rambut pirang ini yang beruntung melihat senyumannya yang manis. Aku menikmati senyumannya saat ini dan berharap waktu berhenti berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**#Pojok Author's  
><strong>

Haiii... semua~

Fic ini bukan fic pertama yang aku buat, tapi ini fic pertama yang aku publish, maaf untuk segala kesalahan diatas. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi kelanjutan fic ini.

**Don't be a silent reader!**_** Jadi,**_** jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ****  
>ps: Gak perlu sungkan-sungkan..<strong>

**Salam hangat,  
>Rosejean<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda

**Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata 'Sempurna'

**D**on't like **D**on't read!

Enjoy this fic!  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~Pull Me Up~**

Scorpius POV

Apa aku baru saja mengatakannya? Astaga, jantungku terasa berdetak begitu cepat sekarang. Aku memang menyukainya sejak tahun ke 5 saat kami masih di Hogwarts dulu. Kami memang bermusuhan sejak tahun pertama dan sesuatu menamparku keras di tahun ke 5 ku.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Aku , si cempreng Parkinson , Zabini dan Goyle baru saja menikmati makan malam kami di Great Hall. Kami ber 4 akan kembali ke asrama dan memutuskan melewati perpustakaan terlarang . Saat kami menelusuri koridor barat tampak sesosok cewek berambut merah terang sambil memeluk buku-buku yang aku deskripsikan ketebalannya melebihi 2 tumpuk batu tembok pada dinding asrama.

Ah, 'si tupai Weasel' gumamku pelan yang otomatis membuat tatapan jahat pada teman - temanku untuk segera mengerjainya.

"Wel,,sepertinya aku mencium bau tupai disini kawan - kawan" ujar Parkinson sambil menatap remeh pada Weasley yang satu ini. Aku melihat dia tidak menghiraukan gangguan dari kami , malah justru melewati kami tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Zabini menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke dinding batu. Buku - buku yang dibawanya otomatis terjatuh dengan kerasnya ke lantai dan pemiliknya terlihat meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang terhempas ke dinding.

"Bisa bisanya kau berjalan seakan akan tidak ada kami disini,Weasel!" Ujar goyle sambil memilin milin tongkat mahogany 11" inci miliknya.

"Memang kalian tidak ada. Kalian hanya segerombolan babi yang tidak berotak!" Bentak Rose yang terlihat mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Aria...mungkin tupai ini sedang ingin bermain main dengan kita" Ujarku pada Parkinson agar berbuat lebih jahat dengan tupai merah satu ini. 'Kami adalah darah murni dan tidak ada satupun orang bahkan prefek disini yang mampu memandang rendah kami!' Pikiranku memanas.

"Dan kau, ferret! aku lebih kasihan dengan bibi Astoria yang memiliki anak serendah dirimu." Aku melihatnya tersenyum licik padaku dan langsung mendapat tamparan keras dari Parkinson tepat dibagian wajahnya.

"Kau berani mengatakan kekasihku seperti itu? Dasar kau wanita murahan!" Kata Aria sambil memukul tubuh rose yang saat ini kedua tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Goyle dan Zabini. 'Cluh..' aku melihatnya meludah pada Parkinson setelah aku mengernyit jijik pada pengakuan Parkinson tadi.

Aku melihatnya, melihat wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan dia terus menerus terbatuk. Entah kenapa aku tidak tega menyiksanya lebih kali ini. Aku mengisyaratkan teman temanku untuk berhenti menyiksanya dan kembali berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin.

Parkinson mematahkan tongkat sihir si weasel untuk berjaga agar dia tidak menyerang kami dari belakang.

"Ingat ferret, karma akan selalu mengintai hidupmu!" Cibir si weasel dengan lemah, dia tertelungkup pada lantai batu sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Kata kata itu membuatku memenuhi kepalaku. Terlintas rasa ingin membantunya berdiri dalam pikiranku, sepanjang kakikku menjejak di Hogwarts baru kali inilah menyiksanya yang paling parah.

'Apa yg kau pikirkan Scorpius? Dia hanya gadis murah peranakan darah lumpur yang bahkan hanya berdekatan dengannya saja adalah suatu hal yang paling tolol menurut teman - temanmu!' Teriak batinku. Kami meninggalkannya secepat mungkin karna khawatir Flich sinting akan memergoki kami.

Kami berempat telah sampai di ruang santai Slytherin.

"Aku rasa sesuatu milikku tertinggal dikoridor tadi,guys. Aku segera kembali" ucap Alex mendadak dan disetujui dengan anggukan kecil Goyle. Setelah mengucapkan kata 'selamat tidur' yang menjijikkan, Parkinson pun segera pergi ke kandangnya disusul dengan gelagat David yang terlihat hangover parah disampingku.

"Kau tidak tidur,mate?" Kata David sambil menguap yang kutebak sudah puluhan kali itu.

"Aku akan menunggu Alex sebentar. Kau duluan saja,dude" ucapku pada David. Tanpa pamit lagi David langsung sempoyongan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, dua puluh lima menit terlewat, tidak ada tanda Zabini datang.

'Apa yang dia tinggalkan dikoridor sampai mengambilnya pun selama ini?' Pikirku. Aku memikirkan gadis weasel itu sejenak, 'apa yang membuatku sebegitu benci padanya sampai sampai dia selalu menjadi bulan - bulananku dan teman - temanku?' kepalaku terasa berat.

Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, wajahnya cukup cantik menurutku dan ditambah lagi dengan rambut semaknya yang menyala membuat nilai sempurna bagi dirinya. Aku berpikir untuk mencoba menyudahi semua kekonyolan ini.

Aku akan mencoba meminta maaf padanya besok dan memulai untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Aku dibuat gusar dengan keberadaan Zabini yang tidak kunjung datang ,akhirnya aku kembali keluar asrama dan menyusul Zabini dikoridor barat. Saat aku sedang berjalan aku seperti mendengar suara rintihan tertahan dari seseorang yang sepertinya familiar.

Aku mencari suara itu sampai ketemu, lalu terdengar raungan kesakitan dari seseorang

"Oh Weasley.." aku segera berlari menelusuri koridor tempat dimana kami meninggalkannya tadi. "Kau menolakku malam ini , Weasley? Akan ku buat kau menjadi gila malam ini!" Suara Zabini? Sialan kau Zabini ' lirihku.

Aku telah sampai di titik Weasley tertelungkup dengan seragam yang acak - acakan dan Zabini yang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat pada kepala merah milik gadis Weasley itu.

"Cukup Alex! " aku melucuti tongkat sihir Zabini dan membantu si gadis Weasley untuk berdiri. "Kau menyukainya , mate? Kau begitu munafik sekarang. Cih! Sudah kuduga "ujar Zabini jijik.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Alex! "Aku menyerangnya dan berhasil membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh. "Kau baik baik saja, Rose?" Kataku dengan memanggil nama depannya. Dia menatapku sayu , dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya itu membuatku merasa iba. Aku membersihkan noda darah pada bibirnya itu dengan jubah yang kulepas.

"Mengapa kau menolongku?" lirihnya. "Aku tidak tahu" ujarku sambil menopang tubuhnya untuk segera kubawa ke Wing's.

Saat kami akan pergi tiba-tiba Zabini yang telah berhasil mengambil kembali tongkatnya menghancurkan tembok batu didepan kami. Aku menyuruh Rose untuk segera bergerak cepat untuk menghindari serangan Alex.

"Jangan coba-coba meremehkanku , Malfoy! SECTUMSEMPRA! " Teriaknya menggaung dikoridor dan kulihat Rose mendorong tubuhku keras saat mantra yang Zabini tujukan padaku malah meleset ke tubuh Rose.

"TTIDAAAKK!" Teriakku melihat pancuran darah disekeliling tubuh gadis yang barusaja akan kutolong ini. Zabini baru saja akan kabur sebelum seorang prefek Ravenclaw melucuti senjatanya lalu membiusnya dengan mantra bius.

Aku menatap dirinya yang kesakitan, sungguh pemandangan ini sangat membunuhku. Aku berteriak kepada seorang prefek Ravenclaw agar menemuiku segera di Wings. Aku berlari sambil menggendong tubuhnya yang terus menerus mengucurkan darah segar. Tiba di Wings aku menyerahkannya pada Madam Poppy untuk segera ditangani , aku melihatnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Kejadian itu sudah terlewatkan 3 minggu lamanya. Disinilah aku, dirumah gadis berambut merah bersama ayah dan ibuku menjenguknya rutin 3x seminggu. Ayahku tentunya sangat murka atas kejadian ini .

Aku di skors selama satu bulan oleh beserta Parkinson dan juga David Goyle. Kalian pasti bepikir tentang Zabini? dia resmi dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts minggu lalu dan ku dengar ayahnya memindahkan dirinya ke Durmstrang.

"Kau sudah lebih baik sekarang,Rose?' Ujarku sambil duduk nyaman pada tepi kiri ranjang tidurnya. "Ya, aku merasa sudah sangat baikan sekarang" senyumnya manis. Aku memutuskan untuk mulai mendekatinya karna sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Ternyata gadis yang selama ini menjadi ejekan denganku dan juga teman-temanku sangat begitu istimewa.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey..kau melamun ya?" tepuknya pada bahuku pelan. Aku baru saja tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau memikirkan apa,Scorp?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku memikirkan perasaanmu, Red." Ujarku lemah.

"...- Apa yang kau pikirkan Scorpius? Aku pun menyukaimu ..-ups! " katanya sambil melotot. Aku tersenyum senang, sangat amat senang. Kekhawatiranu selama 2 tahun ini hilang sudah. Aku pun berdiri dari kursiku dan segera memeluknya.

"Kadang sifat banyak bicaramu itu bisa menguntungkan juga yah?" Kataku sambil membelai rambut semaknya.

Kami berpelukan sangat lama sampai pada akhirnya pintu terbuka mendadak memperlihatkan dua sosok kakak angkat laki laki Rose yang sepertinya baru saja pulang berolahraga. Aku melihat tatapan kilat pada sepasang mata milik salah satu kakak angkat laki laki Rose. 'Apa yang aku lakukan sampai membuat dia terlihat marah seperti itu?'batinku.

"Rosie aku datang" ujar Albus sambil menyeka dahinya yang bercucuran keringat dan langsung membuat Rose melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan berbalik badan. Rose terlihat membelalakkan matanya saat dirinya menangkap sesosok yang sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. "James...-?"  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC**

**#Pojok Author's**

Yeayy rose udah jadian sama scorp sekarang *plok plok  
>Agak ekstrim juga buat adegan dikoridornya.<p>

Btw maaf karena kelamaan update *nunduk-nunduk

Terimakasih buat yang udah nyemepetin mampir dan ninggalin jejak dikotak review ^^

Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu disini...

_**Keep read and review. Still rock and still awesome, guys**___

**Salam hangat,  
>Rosejean<strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
